


Good Girl, Bad Girl

by Cohava



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dom!Faith, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Lack of proper consent negotiation, Season 3, Spanking, author keeps being late on her prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day#4Prompt: Spanking“What’s up, Blondie?” Faith asked her once the were inside, sitting cross-legged on the unmade bed. “Some big ugly shit popped up and you need my help to kill it?”“No, um, no uglies. I just wanted to talk, you know, Slayer to Slayer.”“Aww, d’you miss me?”“Something like that,” Buffy answered drily. “No, actually I was wondering if I could ask you something. Not to be all… Giles-y or something, but do you think you could cool it with the, um, the slapping of my bum thing?”“I’m sorry, the what?”“The slapping. Of the bum. Mine. You know, that which you do all the time? Now that we’re friends, I thought I could introduce you this new thing called a hug. Very comfy.”





	Good Girl, Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just want to put this out there: I'm aware that Faith is a bit inappropriate in this fic and this is definitely not how you should proceed in order to do fun, consensual BDSM-y stuff with anyone. However, the story is set in Season 3, and Season 3 Faith is canonically not really concerned about consent or lack thereof. This fic was written to be fun and kinky and I hope I made it clear in the text that a) Buffy is really into what's happening and b) that she knows she could stop what's going on if she wasn't. If you do think I should edit something or change my tags though, do let me know.

It was mildly irritating at first, but she got used to it. It was a very Faith thing to do, she supposed; at any rate, Willow would never and she wasn’t really close with any other girl their age. 

It was kinda weird, yeah, but… well, she got the vibe that Faith wasn’t very good with people, unless they were naked and male, and that it was just her unique way to show friendship. Camaraderie. Therefore, it was Buffy’s Sacred Duty to endure.

...It was still kinda weird. 

Even Buffy’s Mom noticed, and Buffy’s Mom was not… a notice-y kind of person. Unless it was about grades. Or room cleanliness or lack thereof. Anyway, when Faith showed up at their house to borrow a crossbow and left with a resounding slap to Buffy’s bottom, followed by a loud “See ya later, B!”, Buffy’s Mom put down the tray she had been holding, raised a hand to her chest and said:

“Goodness, that girl is… genuine. Isn’t she?”

That was it. Buffy resolved that she was going to have a chat with Faith later.   
It was not that she herself was bothered, per se. It was true that Faith did put some force behind her swats, and Buffy definitely felt them, but she could take it. Sure, sometimes her skin was left red and tingling, a little bit bruised even, but what’s that for a Slayer? Actually, it was kinda nice to have someone else on her own playing field, and something as simple as that—that Faith could slap her bum and make it sting—made her feel almost… normal. Even if it was also weird, but normal-weird. Wormal. 

Anyway, even though she didn’t mind too much, after a few uncomfortable Looks from her friends, mother and a decidedly Not-Look from Giles, who could be found furiously polishing his glasses and looking away whenever Faith got a little too friendly with Buffy, she thought it was time to set some boundaries. Nothing major. Just… making sure that the weirdness factor didn’t outweigh the buddy factor, is all. 

That’s how one late afternoon found her knocking on Faith’s door, wrinkling her nose at the state of the crappy motel it was in. 

She had her sweet time breathing in the unique dust-and-mold cocktail, too, because Faith took her sweet time answering the door. When she did, she was wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a sports bra, her hair was a bird’s nest and she had mismatched socks on. Clearly, she had been in the middle of some intense napping. Buffy would have felt bad, but her friend didn’t seem to mind, ushering her in with a sleepy half-smile. 

“What’s up, Blondie?” Faith asked her once the were inside, sitting cross-legged on the unmade bed. “Some big ugly shit popped up and you need my help to kill it?”

“No, um, no uglies. I just wanted to talk, you know, Slayer to Slayer.”

“Aww, d’you miss me?”

“Something like that,” Buffy answered drily. “No, actually I was wondering if I could ask you something. Not to be all… Giles-y or something, but do you think you could cool it with the, um, the slapping of my bum thing?” 

“I’m sorry, the what?”

“The slapping. Of the bum. Mine. You know, that which you do all the time? Now that we’re friends, I thought I could introduce you this new thing called a hug. Very comfy.”

“Oh, fuck, this is too good!” Faith’s sleepiness was all but gone, and her cute little smile was replaced by a full-on, Cheshire cat grin that got wider and wider by the second. “Did I hurt Buffy’s widdle perky ass!”

“Please, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” Buffy replied immediately. “I’m totally cool with it, you know. It’s just that the guys are getting maybe a little bit weirded out.”

“Are they.”

“Yep.”

“Well, someday your precious Willow’s gotta learn that there’s something beside hand holding, you know.”

Buffy laughed despite herself. It was mean, and she vowed to buy Willow ice-cream or something the next day to make up for it, but it was also a tiny bit funny. Willow did blush like a tomato whenever Faith did her thing. 

“It’s not just her, you know. If you do it in front of Xander one more time, his eyes are going to roll straight out of his face,” she added, because why the hell, they were being catty. Plus, everybody could use more ice-cream in their life.

“Also there’s my Mom, and Giles, and the… everyone else. It’s just weird, Faith.”

She had expected Faith to laugh at her prudishness, thoroughly ignore her complaint and start slapping her bum even more just to piss her off, but she did not. Instead, she chose D) None of the above, and leaned in really close to Buffy’s face. 

Buffy giggled nervously. 

“Annd… the weird gets weirder.”

“Nah, let me get this straight,” Faith said slowly. “You’re cool with me spanking your tight ass unless there’s people around?”

“That’s not exactly what I…” Buffy couldn’t finish the sentence. She yelped as Faith pounced and tackled her on the bed, flipping her so her chest was pressed against the mattress, her legs hanging awkwardly off the edge. Faith was straddling her, twisting her arm behind her back.

Buffy had been too startled to react when Faith first moved, but she could have easily gotten out of her hold if she’d tried. Only something—some wicked impulse made her stand still, hardly breathing as she felt Faith’s mouth brush the shell of her ear. 

“Like this?”

“I didn’t… didn’t mean…” Buffy tried to speak, but her tongue was too dry and the words too wordy to get out. 

She stood still, prone on the bed even as Faith slid off her and released her arm. Both her hands trailed down the small of Buffy’s back, and down her hips, reaching the hedge of her skirt. 

“If you ‘didn’t mean’,” Faith said, low and mocking, “then why did you wear such convenient clothes?”

As she spoke, she flipped Buffy’s skirt so her thighs and backside were exposed. Buffy shivered and Faith laughed softly. 

“Christ, you’re so cute.”

Buffy whimpered incoherently. She felt Faith’s fingertips slowly trace the edge of her underwear—which, she remembered now, were a particularly adorable pair, pink lined with white lace. She felt a full body blush spreading, and Faith laughed again, not unkindly. Then, without warning, a slap landed on her backside. 

She gasped. The slap had been different than the ones Faith had given her before: there was nothing light or playful about it. It was intense, leaving her with a pleasant burn. Faith’s hand stayed in place, caressing the offended area and kneading the place where Buffy’s ass met her tigh. Buffy moaned softly, too taken with the sensation to bother hiding her reaction or pretend to be outraged. She even pushed her hips slightly upwards and into Faith’s hand, silently asking for more. 

“What’s the matter, B?” Faith sounded like she was smiling, and she kept fondling Buffy’s ass almost affectionately. “Not used to bein’ spanked? I bet a good girl like you never got a proper punishment…” She added, pinching her other asscheek lightly.

“M’not a good girl,” Buffy tried to argue, her words a bit slurred against the mattress. 

“Even better,” Faith whispered seductively. “So you agree—you do need a bit of punishment, don’t you, babe?”

“Yes.”

There was a finality in that. Buffy was a complete novice in the game they were playing, but she didn’t care. She wanted more of it. 

“Good. I promise we’ll keep it private.” 

Taking her time, Faith leaned over until her tits were pressed against Buffy’s shoulder blades, and brushed a lingering kiss to the back of her neck.

“This is gonna take a while,” she promised.


End file.
